Worst than death
by kyougirl4ever
Summary: Rated T! ages 15 and up please!This story is a KougaXKagome.Inuyasha is a bad guy and is trying to kill Kagome because she was going to keep a baby that wasnt his..... sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Broken Heart is Worst Then Death

**I do not own Inuyasha **

It was a late night in the feudal era and raining really hard. Kagome and Inuyasha had an extreme fight. With no where to go she ran to Kouga's place. Kouga is home alone his pack is out catching there meal.

"KOUGA! KOUGA!" Kagome screamed after pounding on his cave door. "Kagome what's wrongs?" Said the very concerned Kouga. With that Kagome ran into Kouga's arms. "Can I please come in? Said Kagome who wouldn't stop crying" "Yeah….o-of course" said the slightly shocked Kouga.

Kouga sat Kagome down and lit up fire to warm up Kagome and also sooth her.

With the fire on he sees kagome still crying with blood all over her especially her stomach.

"Ka…Kagome who did this? And where is Inuyasha?" Kagome cringed at that name.

"KAGOME WHAT IS WRONG!" Screamed Kouga

"DON'T HIT ME!!!!!" Kagome sobbing.

"What? I would never hit you. I just need to know what is going on?" Said the very concerned Kouga

"Did Inuyasha hurt y…"

"No….Kouga I'm pregnant"

"Oh so Inuyasha didn't want to have kids or what?"

"Kouga its not his..."

"OH MY GOD IT BETTER NOT BE THE MONKS CHILD!!!!!!!"[[a/n hahahahahhaahaha

"…no…"

"Kagome then who's…"

"I was raped…2 months ago on a new moon. I was waling in the village and Inuyasha was human so he couldn't do a thing" Kouga refused to say anything until he heard the rest of the story. "When the sun came up Inuyasha found me unconscious in a house of a villager man. All my clothes were shredded and I was close to death." Kagome started crying again. "Then Inuyasha hunted down that man and killed him with his bare hands….just before I got here I had found out I was pregnant….but it wasn't his. He told me to kill it. I told him I was keeping it. He went crazy he hit my face my arm and then h-h-he got my stomach."

Kouga's eyes went big he wanted to kill Inuyasha for giving Kagome so much pain. He wanted him to feel Kagome's pain. "I'll kill him…even if it kills me."

"NO! YOU CANT HE DOSEN'T DESERVES TO DIE!!!"

KAGOME HE JUST HIT YOU AND MADE YOU HAVE A MISCARRIAGE AND YOU DON'T EVEN HATE HIM!!

"….no I don't hate him I just want him to know I will never be with him…."

"Kagome…" she looked away. Kouga made her look at her. "Kagome I would never hurt you…I-I-I love you kagome!" for the first time she actually believed that Kouga did truly love her and she was in love with him.

"I love you too Kouga." He bent down to kiss her but before they did they heard a voice.

"so this is where you went…"

"Kagome said in fear I-Inuyasha!"

**A/N im sorry to leave you hanging.**

**I love reviews so please read and review**

**Check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you too Kouga." He bent down to kiss her but before they did they heard a voice.

"so this is where you went…"

Kagome said in fear "I-Inuyasha!"

0o0

"Inuyasha leave Kagome alone and get out of here." Said Kouga really pissed off.

"No, not after she disobeyed me by wanting to have that child with that rapist!"

"Kouga please don't protect me….I'm not…"

"Yes you are Kagome…..this half breed think he can control your whole life. But he's wrong only you can control your own life."

But kouga…he willl…he will…

"Kill me. Kagome you just told me to that you loved me and I am the happiest ever and if this asshole thinks he can have you then ha is certainly wrong. After this battle and when I win I will make you my mate." After saying this Kouga kissed Kagome and kicked Inuyasha out of the cave and fought leaving Kagome by herself."

**a/n I know its short so sorry about that!!**

**Next chapter up soon**

**Check out my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am sooo sorry it took me forever! Well here it is**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha! Not mine though I can hope. LoL :D**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome sits and waits patiently for the love of her life Kouga to come back. She is worried that Kouga might die. She knows more than anyone how strong Inuyasha is. "Kouga….what are you thinking…..why protect me..a pathetic human?"

"GAH…" this knocked Kagome out of her trance.

"Kouga what's the mat…" Kagome was shocked to see how Kouga looked. He had red velvet trickling down his head and upper torso.

"….Ka-Kagome…help…" said Kouga this just before he blacked out.

"KOUGA!!!!!" screamed Kagome.

o0o

"Im here without you baby…."(a/n: three doors down) Kagome was singing while sitting next to Kouga. It has been three long and dreadful days, she hasn't had a wink of sleep and is ready to pass out. But Every time she closes her eyes she sees _his_ face. That face that caused her all of her problems. Even almost Killing Koga.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes went wide she thought she heard Kouga she looked down and there he was staring at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Kouga….Are you alright?" Kagome said so worried.

Kouga was sitting up.

"Kouga are you sure you should be sitting up you were badly in…" Kagome was cut off by a fierce kiss by Kouga

"Kagome just seeing you makes me a thousand time better" said Kouga

"Kouga…I love you"

"I love you too, Kagome have you gotten any sleep lately" Kouga asked concernly

"No, I can't….I keep seeing his face" Kagome was starting to tear up

"You don't have to worry about him anymore"

"What do you mean you didn't kill him did you? I told you don't…"

"Kagome I couldn't let him just live after what he did to you!" Kouga said cutting off Kagome

All Kagome could do was sit in silent

"Kagome…I'm sorry."

Kagome started to cry and ran out of the cave

"Kagome!" Kouga started to get up but couldn't he still needed to rest

To be continued……

**a/n: sorry. Left you with a cliffhanger. Bwahahahahaha. cough**

**lets ask the characters what they think of the story so far**

**Kouga: BWAHAHAHA I finally finished off that half breed once and for all**

**Kagome: wow I cry way to much.**

**Inuyasha: well this sucks..i hate being evil… Sits in dark corner crying**

**ME: throws arms around Inuyash Gomen Gomen. You're a nice guy in my other story and Kouga is the asshole.**

**Ok well R&R I love reading reviews it makes my day.**

**Amd if you want me to write for a different anime just tell me which one and I will **

**(I have seen/read a ton of anime so ask me!)**

**Well till next time peace! ******


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am sooo sorry it took me forever

Disclaimer: I DON'T!! OWN INUYASHA IF I DID THE ANIME SERIES WOULD STILL BE GOING.

Writer: Kyougirl4ever

A/N. read and review I love having to read what you thought. PLUS! If you want me to write on a different anime just email me umpirechick yahoo (dot) com

**Chapter 4**

Kagome crying her eyes out kneeled down in the middle of the forest all alone with only trees near her or so she thought. "Hello Kagome." Kagome turns around and gasped, thinking to herself "_It can't be him I thought he was dead…Kouga told me that he died" _Inuyasha smiled at the fear in Kagome eyes. He was still injured with what Kouga had done to him.

"You still give me that look after three longdays." Inuyasha was limping closer and closer to Kagome's frozen body.

"Your dead…Kouga said…" Kagome barely able to spit this out. "Awe Kouga, is that mangy wolf still alive I thought for sure he would be dead…he must be eager to mate with someone if he is able to love someone like you…a whore…slut…a nobody." Inuyasha right next to Kagome's body "Now how about you and I have our own child to grow and raise together?"

"Over my dead body." Kouga was a couple of yards away from the scene hearing everything. He was barely standing up straight.

"KOUGA GET OUT OF HERE! YOU WILL DIE! YOUR BODY IS IN A WEAKENED STATE!" Kouga ignoring Kagome's statement. "I thought I killed you before but now I will be sure to kill you right this time."

"Humph then Kikyo will just give me a couple of souls and I will be back to kill you and Kagome."

"Didn't you just say you wanted to have kids with her?" Kouga was a little confused

"yeah but its pretty obvious that she wont subdue to my asking so might as well kill her because if I can't have her then no one will!" Inuyasha yelled his last phrase

Kagome is tears at that moment. "Inuyasha just leave…I can't be with you anymore…just go to Kikyo and die with her"

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome "You don't get it do you...I'm in love with you Kagome…Kikyo yeah I love her but she's only second best to you."

"Oh, Inuyasha…Kouga get out of here I don't want you to see what I am about to do…" Kouga was staring at her with surprise eyes and obeyed her. He left but what she didn't know she was hiding behind a tree not that far away.

"Inuyasha I can't love you like that anymore…I was going to have a baby and you killed it…I was going to share that babies life with you and I wanted to live with you." Kagome was in tears after saying this "But I can't…you caused me too much pain. So goodbye forever" Kagome gives Inuyasha a kiss and begins to walk away but then Inuyasha grabs her arm. "Did you not hear me? I said if I can't have you no one can." Inuyasha begins to pull his sword out of its sheath. "I tried to give you a chance…but there is one more thing I want to do." Inuyasha tackles her to the ground with his sword at her throat. He gives her butterfly kisses all over her neck and starts tearing away at her shirt. "Inuyasha Stop Please STOP!"

"I think she said for you to stop Inuyasha." Kouga came out from behind the tree

Kagome gasped and started tearing up at the thought that Kouga was there through the whole thing.

"kouga...please...im not worth dying over..." Inuyasha smirked at this statement "she is rightyou know...she's a nobody" Inuyasha said standing up

"Kagome...i told you you are my life...if i die here protecting you then i will die with a smile on my face because i died for you." Kouga said proudly. inuyasha gritted his teeth "I can make sure you wont have a face! _BACKLASH WAVE!"_

"KOUGA!! NOOOOOOOO!" Kagome cried out

**A/N: I know it is really cliffy but I needed to stop somewhere I will try to update in less than a week love yahs! Mwah add me on myspace**

**/tifarevenge**** or /turkeyfranks**


End file.
